Zagara
|fgcolor= |image=Zagara SC2-HotS Game1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth=2500/2501,2014-07-30, Zagara Quotes - Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2014-07-08 Char |death= |race=Zerg |gender=N/A (female personality) |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes=Yellow/Green |faction= Zerg Swarm (?–December 2504; early 2505–) :Zagara Brood |job=Queen (formerly) Broodmother Second-in-Command of the Zerg Swarm (early 2505–2508)Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). "Koprulu Sector Timeline." StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Overqueen (2508–) |family= |voice=Nika FuttermanBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2013. |concept= |concattop=x }} Zagara is the current Overqueen of the Zerg Swarm; formerly Sarah Kerrigan's second-in-command and the first of the broodmothers. Biography Zagara was created on Char by Kerrigan, and the first broodmother to be created. She came to see the planet as a crucible for zerg evolution.Zagara - Game Guide, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-12-16 She was originally a queen, but was mutated into a broodmother prior to the Second Great War by the Queen of Blades. Char After Sarah Kerrigan was made human again and captured by Raynor's Raiders, Zagara struck out on her own, establishing herself and her brood in the Acid Marsh on Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Domination (in English). 2013-03-12. In the absence of the Queen of Blades, Zagara sought to reunite the Swarm under her own leadership.Heart of the Swarm Preview: Story. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-07-08 She rallied the now feral zerg of Char to her side, and managed to hold out against the forces of General Horace Warfield. However, lack of tactical experience prevented her from achieving victory. When Kerrigan returned to Char, Zagara challenged her authority. Kerrigan now appeared human and therefore, in Zagara's eyes, was unworthy to lead the Swarm. Despite this, Zagara was unprepared for the possibility that Kerrigan could control more zerg than her and Kerrigan's zerg destroyed Zagara's colony. As Kerrigan's zerg began to attack Zagara, she pleaded for mercy, claiming that she was doing as she was told; to be the strongest, and lead by force of will. Kerrigan ordered her zerg to stop attacking and forgave the broodmother. Following her return to the leviathan, Kerrigan asked Zagara for advice regarding how to drive Warfield from his position on the Dauntless Plateau. Zagara explained that during the battle that had led to Kerrigan's de-infestation, the terrans had flooded the Nydus Network with lava. As such, the zerg would have to travel on the surface and expose themselves. Zagara explained that during the battle that had led to Kerrigan's de-infestation, the Terrans had destroyed the zerg's space platform above Char. As such, they controlled Char's skies. Kerrigan was unfazed and decided to take on Zagara as a protégé, but was frustrated by the broodmother's lack of vision (and, for that matter, not understanding the concept at all). To this end, she sent Zagara to AbathurBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zagara (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Domination (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Fire in the Sky. (in English). 2013-03-12. for treatments to increase the size and complexity of her brain mass.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12. After several unpleasant manipulations, Zagara's intelligence was finally sufficient to grasp Kerrigan's lessons—it was also sufficient for her to realize that she was not ready to rule the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Old Soldiers. (in English). 2013-03-12. Rebuilding the Swarm Kaldir On Kaldir, Kerrigan arrived in search of the Nafash Brood, wanting to add it to her growing Swarm. Zagara claimed that her brood alone would be enough to take down Arcturus Mengsk, for terrans were a weak species. Kerrigan reminded her that Zagara had thought that of her on Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before: Harvest of Screams (in English). 2013-03-12. On the moon, Kerrigan defeated a Protoss Protectorate force and captured a prisoner. Kerrigan kept Zagara's sadistic urges in check, which confounded the broodmother at the notion of Kerrigan showing mercy. Kerrigan explained that violence was a tool, something to be used for the right job. Zagara maintained that this was a terran way of thinking, but Kerrigan responded that to a leader, everything and everyone was a tool to be used.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Harvest of Screams (in English). 2013-03-12. Zerus Zagara was unimpressed by ZerusBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Waking the Ancient. (in English). 2013-03-12. and concluded that if the zerg did indeed come from the world, they had evolved a great deal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Waking the Ancient. (in English). 2013-03-12. When her queen entered a chrysalis to boost her powers, Zagara defended her from attacking primal zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12. Afterwards, Kerrigan commented that as the primal Queen of Blades, she looked the role of the zerg leader, which might convince other broodmothers to return to the fold. Zagara stated that her appearance did not matter, that she had always been the leader of the Swarm, and would continue to be.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Crucible. (in English). 2013-03-12. Continuing Actions Skygeirr Kerrigan allied with an infested terran, Alexei Stukov to destroy Skygeirr Platform, a Dominion base used to breed hybrids. Zagara could sense that Stukov was powerful, yet his mind was closed off. Kerrigan told Zagara of Stukov's history with the UED during the Brood War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. As the Swarm progressed, Kerrigan commented on the base's defenses, and how the technology was beyond Mengsk's capabilities. Zagara suggested they may have had help from someone.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. That "someone" turned out to be Emil Narud, a shapeshifter. Kerrigan was uneasy, but Zagara pointed out that she had defeated Zurvan on Zerus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan entered the depths of the facility and slew Narud, but not without being severely wounded in the process.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Shifting Perspectives (in English). 2013-03-12. Brought back to the leviathan, Zagara watched over the queen with Izsha as she recuperated, and told her that she would lead the Swarm until Kerrigan healed. Kerrigan asked Zagara why she didn't take the Swarm as her own, and thanks to her increased mental faculties, told her that she was still not ready to lead the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Leviathan (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan recovered, and ordered that the Swarm depart Skygeirr. She explained that she had seen into Narud's mind, and had learnt that Amon was alive again. Zagara confidently declared that he would fall before the Swarm, but Kerrigan pointed out they had no idea where he was. But before that, she wanted to finish her business in the Koprulu sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Phantoms of the Void (in English). 2013-03-12. With Friends Like These Kerrigan made an alliance with Raynor's Raiders to rescue Jim Raynor from Dominion captivity. Zagara disliked being in space, and wanted to go back to assaulting worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. After Raynor was rescued, she noticed something was wrong with her queen.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. Assault on Korhal Finally, the time had come to assault Korhal. Zagara noted that the Dominion was pulling everything back into its system to protect the world. Kerrigan stated that the planet's defenses would kill millions of zerg before they even reached the ground, but Zagara maintained that the terrans had no chance, as the Swarm was numberless.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12. The assault began, the Swarm making landfall outside Augustgrad. Zagara informed Kerrigan of gates that led into the capital. If Kerrigan destroyed them, she could direct her brood into the capital.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12. The gates were destroyed. Kerrigan ordered Zagara to move her brood into Augustgrad while she focused on defending the Swarm's bile launchers. The bile launchers were successfully defended, and the area around Augustgrad secured. Kerrigan ordered Zagara to move her forces (further) into the city and surround Korhal Palace. Zagara was confident that victory was assured, but Kerrigan warned her not to underestimate Mengsk. She ordered Zagara to take the Swarm away from Korhal and find Amon if she fell. Zagara protested that flight was not the way of the zerg, but nonetheless acquiesced to her queen's directive. With the deployment of the Psi Destroyer, the Swarm's assault faltered. Kerrigan stated that the Dominion was about to launch an assault, and Zagara correctly guessed that it would be a feint to prevent them from dealing with the Destroyer. Kerrigan ordered Zagara to hold the middle of the invasion force while Dehaka led his primal zerg to take out the Destroyer. The maneuver was successful. Zagara reported that her forces were pushing the defenders into the Imperial sector of Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Death from Above (in English). 2013-03-12. The final assault loomed, and Kerrigan had Zagara as her second.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Death from Above (in English). 2013-03-12. As the final assault on the palace raged, Zagara informed her queen of entrenched positions that her forces were assaulting. If Kerrigan could clear the defenders out, her forces could join in the main assault on the palace.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. The forces were destroyed, and Zagara pressed her forces forward. The palace's defenses were breached. Mengsk was killed and Kerrigan led the zerg away from Korhal to confront Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. End War Against Amon Zagara commanded zerg forces alongside fellow commanders during the End War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Into the Void In the final stages of the End War, Zagara joined Kerrigan when she gathered forces to invade the Void and slay Amon. When Kerrigan needed to absorb the essence of Ouros to ascend into a new xel'naga, Zagara joined Jim Raynor and Artanis in defending her against Amon's forces, securing the eastern approach. The defense was successful, and Kerrigan ascended. Kerrigan gave Zagara permanent command of the Zerg Swarm, telling her to remember the lessons Kerrigan had taught her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Essence of Eternity. (in English). November 24, 2015 After the End War, Zagara stood as supreme ruler of the Swarm and forcefully laid claim to Char and the systems surrounding it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. Motions for Peace After Amon's defeat, Kerrigan granted Zagara two gifts. One was the ability for the Swarm to choose its own destiny beyond mindless bloodshed. The other was the location of a sentient race that could house the xel'naga's essence. Zagara ordered what essence she could find salvaged from Ulnar, but there was a limited amount. She put Abathur to work on creating a new breed, combining the genetics of the sentience race compatible with xel'naga genetics and the remaining xel'naga essence to create the adostra. These creatures, though dormant in sacs, could facilitate the rapid growth of life on worlds. Zagara, now styling herself as Overqueen, tested the adostra on the planet of Gystt, a planet purified by the Protoss Empire in the Great War. She disabled the two protoss satellites in orbit, and landed her forces on the world. The revitalization effort was a success, and the once desolate planet regrew into a jungle world. This however drew the attention of the Daelaam under Hierarch Artanis, who sent a warfleet prepared to purify the world of Zagara's zerg. However, Zagara was hoping for this. She sent a queen named Mukav aboard a leviathan to Korhal, asking Emperor Valerian Mengsk for aid. Though he was suspicious, Valerian sent a portion of his fleet to accompany him. When the two fleets arrived, Zagara greeted them, and stated that her purposes were genuine in regrowing destroyed worlds. She thought that the same process could be used to help the two faction's ailing reconstruction efforts, and offered to meet them on the surface. The two agreed, so long as they could send a survey team to investigate the planet. Zagara met with Valerian and Artanis, outlining how she could use the essence of the xel'naga to help the problems of the two races. However, the meeting was interrupted when the survey team was attacked by zerg on the planet. Zagara attributed it to a break line in the control of local broodmothers, and said it would not happen again. However, later it was revealed the research team was ambushed again by an unknown breed named the chitha, and destroyed a nest of adostra thinking they were connected. Infuriated, Zagara began to take an aggressive stance, threatening Valerian and Artanis. She explained the adostra's history, and that they were the ones who remade the planet. Abathur denied the existence of anything similar to the chitha, and stated the terrans and protoss probably wished to destroy the adostra. Artanis stormed out, but Valerian refused to leave, discussing matters with Zagara further. After the second of three nests were destroyed by the protoss during a fight with the chitha, Zagara and Valerian went separate ways, with Zagara saying she hoped Valerian got to the bottom of the situation. The conflict between the chitha controlled broods and the Dominion and Daelaam forces became known as the One-Day War, and was fought near the nests of the adostra. Zagara recovered the body of a chitha, and had it sent to the Hyperion via devourer. After the third and final nest was secured, Zagara herself came to the nest, using her skyrlings to clear out the smoke from the battle which allowed the survey team to evacuate their wounded. The Dominion asked to continue negotiations aboard the Hyperion, and Zagara obliged. The survey team had figured out that Abathur was behind the chitha and hiding on her leviathan, and brought a transmitter with them. When they entered the levithian, they found Abathur and Mukav inside. Abathur thought Zagara's creation of the adostra was an abomination, as the zerg essence should always be dominate, and that her motions for peace were a betrayal of the ideals of the Zerg Swarm. Enraged, a fight broke out, and thanks to the pyrokinesis of the survey team's ghost Tanya Caulfield, the chitha were defeated, Mukav was killed and Zagara tore into Abathur, ripping him apart. She left the evolution master alive, however, and carried his broken body with her, as the Swarm still needed an evolution master. With the One-Day War over, Zagara turned to peace talked with the Dominion and Daelaam, hoping to find a use for the adostra to rebuild the sector.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. However, after the Battle of Adena, Zagara sensed the renegade broodmother Niadra, and knew that her presence would threaten the peace among the races.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. Game Unit StarCraft II |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Zagara SC2-HosS Portrait.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Zagara SC2-HotS Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm :Zagara Brood |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Talons, Acid Spines |usearmor= |energy=200 |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Heroic *Psionic |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect=Yes |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=1.5 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=300 (Casual) 400 (Normal) 600 (Hard) 750 (Brutal) |hpregen=Yes |armor=2 |gun1name=Talons |gun1strength=8 |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=3 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=Acid Spines |gun2strength=18 |gun2attacks=1 |gun2ground= |gun2air=x |gun2cool=1 |gun2range=7 |gun2upgrd=+1 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott=x |concattop= }} Heart of the Swarm In "Domination," Zagara hunts the map for eggs. Unlike Kerrigan, who can collect eggs immediately, Zagara takes time to do so. When killed, she deep tunnels back to her base to recover before heading out again, buying time for Kerrigan. Her unit quotes are the same as a regular queen. Abilities Upgrades Legacy of the Void Zagara appears as a hero unit in the mission "The Essence of Eternity," commanding the zerg forces in the mission. If killed she will respawn. She is largely the same unit as in Heart of the Swarm, but with higher HP. Co-op Missions Development Zagara's in-game model is that of a modified queen. Adjustments were made to her tail, forearm claws, head, and back wings to create a new, unique shape.2013, Zerg Queen Za Gara. Deviantart, accessed on 2013-12-25 Quotations :See: StarCraft II Zagara quotations RISK: StarCraft Zagara appears as the brown zerg faction in RISK: StarCraft, and serves as the faction's hero piece.(October 10, 2012). RISK: StarCraft. USAopoly. Heroes of the Storm Zagara appears in Heroes of the Storm.2011-10-31, Blizzcon 2011: Blizzard DOTA FAQ, Photos, & Video. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-07 Like in Allied Commanders, her abilities include the ability to summon sacs and hydralisks. Personality and Traits Zagara is tough, merciless,2011-10-22, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 tenacious,2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 ambitious, and is as vicious and resilient as any in the Swarm. She is also possessed of great cunning. Autonomic learning has convinced Zagara of the inferiority of other intelligent species, and the time she spent uniting disparate feral broods on Char only strengthened her contempt for the weakness of most races in the galaxy. Zagara is loyal to the Swarm, and works for what is best for the zerg. Prior to the End War, she believed that she would one day rule the Swarm, but felt that Kerrigan had more to teach her.2014-06-24, ZAGARA HERO WEEK. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-25 She has a no nonsense personality. Zagara believes in the "old ways" of the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 She has expressed some pity for terrans, how while they are organized into nations, they lack a psionic link and are thus alone inside.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12. She considers protoss-zerg hybrids to be "abominations," and dislikes being in space, finding it "cold and empty." She dislikes Dehaka and the primal zerg due to them not being part of the Swarm. Zagara's initial tactics were little more than mass attacks.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Fire in the Sky (in English). 2013-03-12. After modifications from Abathur, she gained greater tactical understanding. After being named Overqueen and given the choice to lead the zerg down a different path than one of merciless slaughter, Zagara's personality shifted very differently; desiring to maintain the long term peace between the races. As such, she was determined to change the image of the zerg for the better by helping rebuild from the devastation of their conflicts. She displayed patience and courtesy when negotiating with Valerian Mengsk and Artanis. However, this shift did not make Zagara any less fierce or deadly, as she reacted with rage over the destruction of a pack of adostra and being accused of treachery. When it was revealed Abathur had betrayed her, she violently tore him limb from limb, only keeping him alive as he "still had use to her."Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Trivia *In early builds of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, the name of Zagara and her brood was spelled Za'gara. *In an early version of Heart of the Swarm, Kerrigan would repeatedly torture and kill Zagara (she was revived by Abathur) as part of instructing her on tactics.2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-29 *In early versions of Heart of the Swarm, Zagara's name was spelled "Za'gara."StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. References }} Category:Zerg Queen characters Category:Zerg characters in StarCraft II Category:Zerg characters in Evolution Category:Zerg characters in Shadow Wars Category:Heroes of the Storm